Domino Effect
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: After Cody is injured a serious and nearly fatal car accident caused by Noah, he is forced by the government to take care of Cody until he's made a full recovery. As if Noah's life isn't already crappy enough.


**Hey there readas! I really hope you enjoy this, I tried to do my best condesending Noah, so don't judge me. **

**He's like I guess, early twenties in this fic. Old enough to be living on his own. **

**So, read and tell me what you think, like please guys, reviews mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. **

* * *

"Oliver."

The little twig looked up when I said his name, probably with the smuggest expression ever. He didn't say anything, he just whispered something to the girl beside him again.

"Oliver you already know that you're not passing this class, and I'm assuming that you don't want to get kicked off the football team. So unless you want to watch from the bleachers at the next game, I suggest you stop whispering to Anna before I give you a 'zero' on this test."

My colleagues had told me before that there was always going to be that one student who liked to challenge the teacher at whatever chance they got. In my case, I had two. There was Janie, the little bitter and sarcastic student who tried to correct whatever I was saying, and to be honest she somewhat reminded me of myself in high school. So, whenever I had to refute what she was trying to tell me was wrong I tried to do it nicely, just so it wouldn't damage her mammoth sized academic ego.

And then there was Oliver James. That one class clown who thought that just because I was young, I wasn't to be taken seriously. But pretty soon after he saw the first "30%" on his first quarter English test he cut that bullshit out instantly. He thought that if he tried to kiss up to me I'd raise his grade. But as much as I like praise and adoration, the English major inside of me wouldn't let this illiterate asshole get "A's" on what wasn't even worth a "D-".

So now he just complains to other students about me and cracks jokes whenever he can. I almost find it kind of cute because I'm the one controlling his grade, yet he still feels the need to constantly comment on the fact that I'm only 5"5.

I over at the clock across the hall. "Alright you have one more minute to finish up whatever question you're on, if you don't finish in time you can come in tomorrow morning to complete whatever question you left off on."

I hated having to constantly repeat that phrase after each and every test, but these standard level geniuses seemed to think that I'd magically give them full credit for unfinished questions. I was still pissed at my superior for giving me standard level classes in the first place. But...as long as I'm getting payed, I get these ignoramuses into shape.

One by one the student came up from their seats and placed their tests on my desk. I could've started grading them then and there because I already had their grades memorized, "D, D, D, C, D, E". I swear if I ever came across an "A" in this class I'd probably die from shock.

"Oliver, bring up your test, now." The little bitch thought I couldn't see him making direct eye contact with Janie's paper.

Oliver got up from his seat with a smirk as he shoved his pencil into his pocket. '_He's gonna stick himself with that later.' _

"Whatever you say, Mr. _Fag_tel." He snickered.

The other student snickered at chuckled at his little attempt at a joke. God I swear my three-year-old niece is more mature than this class.

"Cute, Oliver. You can tell Coach Benedict you'll be sitting out for the rest of the season."

I almost laughed when he his face sank and his paper fell from his hands. Unlike him, most of my students know by now that when I make a resolution to do something, I do it.

The blare from that annoying bell then rang through the classroom. But any sound that even remotely reminded me of my alarm clock sent chills down my spine.

"Turn in your tests before you leave." I ordered again, because I know they'd leave with it otherwise.

The remaining students pretty much looked nervously at each other and ran their papers up to my desk before scrambling out of the room. Only one student was left in the room, and God help her soul. Bri Matthews, tall, model like, and dumb as a brick. She always hung around after the bell rang to try and flirt her way out a bad grade. But unlike many of the other dimwitted teachers in the school, I didn't think with my dick.

"Mr. Patel?" She twirled her dark hair absent-mindedly around her finger. "Like I just wanted to let you know that Mike was like distracting me, so like I might not have finished everything."

I sighed. "Just bring me your test Sabrina."

She shyly walked over. "You're not gonna fail me are you Mr. Patel, cause like my parents would totally kill me if I get another 'E'."

"Maybe you should try studying, or a tutor, or paying attention in class rather than checking your makeup every five seconds." I replied dryly,

"Really? I mean there's nothing else that you can do for me? At all?" Her voice became sweeter as she leaned over onto my desk, landing me at eye level with her cleavage.

"Don't you have to go to lunch?" My face deadpanned as I looked up at her eyes. It was as if she didn't know what sexual orientation was.

"Mr. Patel, please. I'm begging you." She pouted, looking at me with wide, blue eyes.

"Sabrina, you'll get the grade I give you, and if your test says that's an 'E', it's going to stay that way." I gathered the papers in my hands and shuffled them together. "Goodbye, Ms. Matthews."

Her face dropped and formed into scowl. She pulled her purse higher up onto her shoulder as she turned and stormed towards the door. "God I knew you were fag." I heard her mumble as she left, making me chuckle. Even if I _was_ straight, I probably wouldn't want her plastic body either way.

This was my last class of the day, so I started getting my things together. If I was really adamant I could grade their tests on my way to door. I had a bunch of AP11 essays to grade, and if I had a student aid like most teachers I'd probably get that done a lot faster.

I had just gotten my English degree and gone through the teaching courses; this was my first year teaching high school English and according to Principal Elliot I had to prove that I could handle teaching this many classes before I got any type of help. I was probably the only twenty-four year old teacher in the county, but at least I had bragging rights.

Once I got my things together I picked my satchel from up off the ground and headed towards the door; the static crackle of the PA system stopped me short however.

"MR. PATEL?"

I groaned lowly and leaned against the door. "Yes?" I shouted.

"PRINCIPAL ELLIOT WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN HIS OFFICE BEFORE YOU LEAVE FOR THE DAY."

"Okay, fine! Tell him I'm coming."

The assistant principal agreed and the PA clicked off with another crackle of static. Great. All I wanted to do was get back to my apartment so I could grade and go out later with my friends. It was almost as if he liked getting on my nerves.

Reluctantly, I walked through throngs of students skipping class and towards the main office. The assistant principal let me in and told where to go, because honestly I've barely ever been in his office before. I was led down the hall to an open door and Principal Elliot looking worriedly at me.

"Noah, come in, sit down."

Hesitantly, I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Normally he'd be smirking, or making corny, racist jokes about my Indian heritage, but this time he just stared at me intently.

After a minute of awkward eye contact, I spoke up. "Is something wrong Mr. Elliot?"

He glanced at me before his had wandered to his desk drawer. "You know Noah, ever since you came to this Katrina Wilkins High, you've been an extremely valuable asset to the English department. You've gotten most of these slackers into shape, with the exception of that one standard eleven class."

I leaned back in my chair. "I'm working on them." I stated. "I don't mean to rush you John, but I have AP 11 essays to grade today so I'd appreciate it if you could get to the point-"

"Noah, you're fired."

My face went pale. My eyes widened as Mr. Elliot pulled a pink slip from his desk drawer and placed it in front of me. "I'm very sorry."

"W-What do you mean 'I'm fired'?! You just said yourself that I'm a valuable asset to the English department!"

"It makes me very sad that I have to let you go, Noah. But the county's making budget cuts and is forcing us to lay off some teachers. Sadly, my superior said to start with the most inexperienced ones employed."

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" I lost a bit of my professionalism with that question, but I was pissed off. "Where the hell else am I supposed to find a job in this shitty county?"

"I hear Dundry High is short a few teachers.e

I shivered at the mention of that horrid school. That had been _my_ high school, and I sure in hell wasn't going back there.

"This is bullshit. Pure bullshit." I blindly said. "You're making a mistake."

"Noah, I suggest that you take the slip and leave before I have call security." Mr. Elliot urged handing me the paper. "I'd like you to come back next week to clean out your office."

Out of frustration, I snatched the slip and left, not saying another word. All I heard of Mr. Elliot was another apology shouted down the hall. I could fucking care less. I just got fucking _laid off. _There was nothing that could make me more pissed than I already was. How could they let go of one of their best teachers they've seen in years? What kind of system was that?

Angrily, I stormed out of the front door and out to my car. This was ridiculous. And he had the nerve to suggest another school to me. I've done more in five months than all of these idiotic teachers have accomplished in years. And they're fucking laying me off.

I pulled out of the lot and started on my way home, trying to calm myself down. I heard my phone vibrate in the second pocket of my satchel. I debated whether I should answer it or not, seeing as how I'd probably just yell at whoever it was out of frustration. I picked up the call however, attempting to maintain my composure.

"Hello?"

"This is Meyers Loan and Collection agency, we're looking for NOAH PATEL who owes a debt of $4,000 to our agency." The voice was automated. "Loans were given to NOAH PATEL on the date of 8-03-2011 and are overdue. If the loans are not paid within the next two months, the government will be taking serious collection actions."

"Goddamit!" I ended the call and pitched my phone into the backseat with full force. I had forgotten about the loans that I now could fucking pay off because I lost my only source of income. On a lapse of judgement, I glanced at the green light in front of me and angrily laid my head into the steering wheel continuing ahead.

The last thing I remember hearing after that, was a loud honk or a car horn, the screech of tires and the loud sound of metal crunching against metal. Great, now I'd have to get my car fixed too.

* * *

**So, that is the first chapter my friends. I had to give insight on Noah, so don't kill me for no Cody yet. I'm getting there**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~DUECES**


End file.
